Beantown Interests
by Michael Weyer
Summary: When their numbers come up, the POI team have to help Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles out of heavy danger. Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**Beantown Interests**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Person of Interest owned by CBS. Rizzoli & Isles owned by TNT. **

**This hit me fast and out of the blue as a huge fan of both shows and somehow seemed fitting so here we go, all comments are more than welcomed.**

* * *

_**(Shots of New York City streets) **__"You are being watched. The government had a secret system. A Machine that spies on you every hour of every day. __**(Close-up of video feed of Harold Finch with data note: UNKNOWN) **__I know because I built it. I designed the _Machine_ to detect acts of terror but it sees everything. Violent crimes involving ordinary people. The government considers these people irrelevant. We don't. __**(Close-up of John Reese: MISSING) **__Hunted by the authorities...__**(Close-ups of Joss Carter and Lionel Fusco: NYPD ACTIVE), **__we work in secret. __**(Close-up of Shaw: PERSUMED DEAD) **__You'll never find us. But victim or perpetrator, if your number's up...(__**Camera view of Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles) **__We'll find you."_

* * *

_"They're here?"_

_ "They just got in. They'll be checking into their rooms within the hour."_

_ "Good. I'll make sure initial contact is made so we can set things up for the kill."_

* * *

Not for the first time, Samantha Shaw found herself wondering if John Reese ever actually slept. To other eyes, the tall and handsome man might seem a bit blasé, even bored by the world around him. But a professional like Shaw knew that in a moment, Reese could transform into an expert killing machine. She could relate as she was one herself. Yet here he was, at eight in the morning, calmly sitting on a couch in the large library of a brownstone building, sipping coffee in that same dark suit of his with no signs of having finished a foot chase through the New York docks just three hours previously. It annoyed the woman a bit more as she brushed back her long black hair, settling into a nearby chair in her dark sweatsuit.

"Get good sleep?" Reese asked in that soft voice of his. Shaw just glared at him before getting her own cup of coffee. She was sipping it down as Harold Finch entered in his usual tweed vest and trousers, his glasses and short hair making him look like a high school teacher. He paused to offer a treat to Bear, the brown-furred Shepherd eagerly taking it before lounging back on his bean bag seat. Walking with his distinctive limp, Finch spoke in a flat tone that was a strange mirror of Reese's. "I apologize for the early morning call so soon but unlike we mere humans, the Machine never sleeps."

"We have a number?" Reese asked.

"Two, as it so happens." Finch took a pair of photographs as he made his way to the clear board taking up most of the library. He taped to it a photograph of a very attractive woman in her late 30's with lush black hair and a smile clad in a uniform. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston Police Department, Homicide." He placed another photo next to hers, another attractive woman of the same age with golden brown hair and an expensive dress. "Dr. Maura Isles, PhD in forensic pathology, currently the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts, attached to the same Boston division as Detective Rizzoli."

"I thought the Machine only gave us numbers for folks in the New York area," Shaw stated, reaching for the plate of donuts on the table nearby.

"It does," Finch confirmed. "I realized the reason when I discovered that Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles are attending a police conference here in New York over the weekend. Their plane should be landing in the next two hours."

"Boston murder cop," Reese stated. "The kind of person who must make a lot of enemies."

"Assuming she's not the perp." Shaw shrugged at Reese's glance. "What? Women can't be dirty cops too?"

"Normally, I dislike Ms. Shaw's rather cynical attitude toward life," Finch stated. "But in this case, her view may be correct." He placed another photo on the board, this of a heavyset man in his 60's in a prison uniform. "In my background check, I discovered that the good Dr. Isles is the biological daughter of Paddy Doyle, a rather notorious Boston mob boss."

Reese took that in with a slight nod. "The daughter of a mobster who's best friends with a Boston detective. An interesting mix."

"Indeed, which makes it more difficult to figure out whether we are dealing with victims or perpetrators." Finch sat before his desk of computers. "We do have a good batch of luck on our side. The hotel the conference is being held at happens to be the Coronet."

Reese nodded, then looked to a confused Shaw. "The hotel manager, Mira, owes us a favor for helping her out before. And we know the owner won't interfere."

"How can you..." Shaw stopped and looked at Finch. "You own it."

"A Manhattan hotel, an investment that never goes out of style," the man stated. "Which means I would gratefully appreciate you keeping any damage there to a minimum." He tapped a few keys. "Mr. Reese has already been entered into the hotel database as the temporary head of security while the usual chief enjoys a family vacation he won in a raffle." Reese and Shaw didn't even bother wondering just who made sure of that "prize." "As for Ms. Shaw..."

"If you suggest I pose as a maid, you're going to need a wheelchair."

Finch smiled slightly. "I assure you, the thought never crossed my mind. No, I do believe your unique grasp of congeniality shall be more useful elsewhere." He tapped a few fingers on his keyboard. "We need to get started before our ladies arrive."

Shaw narrowed her eyes. "Just how rich are you?"

"Looking for a raise, Ms. Shaw?"

"Unlike you two, I don't wear the same clothes every day."

"Economy and style are not primarily exclusive, Ms. Shaw."

* * *

"Ah, New York, New York." Jane Rizzoli breathed in the air as the taxi pulled in front of the Coronet Hotel. "The city so nice, they named it twice."

"Actually, New York has had far more names than that," Maura Isles stated as she exited the cab. "Beginning with Giovanni da Verrazzano naming it Nouvelle Angouleme. The Dutch then named it Nieuw-Nederland or New Netherland, which would later be adapted into New Amsterdam and-"

"I'll read the guide book, Maura," Jane interrupted with a sigh. As much as she loved the other woman, Maura's stunning inability to understand the concept of a rhetorical question was always aggravating. Still, she was willing to put up with it as she got her small traveling bag out from the cab's trunk. Clad in simple jeans and a leather jacket, Jane was looking forward to relaxing for the weekend. She found herself staring as the driver removed the three large traveling cases from the trunk. "We're here for two nights, Maura."

"Well, we have the conference, a few dinners, we may go out traveling and touring and want to be at my best for it." The medical examiner was clad in a lovely green blouse and matching skirt to show off her body with high heels, hair elegantly done as ever.

Jane just shook her head as they entered the hotel. "I'm really not looking forward to your idea of camping out." They walked through the foyer as an attractive brunette came toward them, her severe expression somehow matching her dark business outfit. "Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles?" she asked. "I'm Samantha, I'm part of the planning staff here at the Coronet." She handed each of them a small folder. "That's our itinerary, schedule of meetings and a list of amenities the hotel is giving to conference attendees. You're already checked in so..." She waved a hand sharply and a bellhop quickly moved with a cart to load up Jane and Maura's luggage. "He'll take you up, get you settled in, enjoy the hotel."

Maura frowned as the two walked with the bellhop. "A bit curt, don't you think?"

"It's New York, Maura. That's downright friendly by their standards."

As the two walked off, Shaw heard Finch's voice clearly in the advanced earwig placed in her ear. _"The point of being part of the concierge is to at least have a show of being courteous, Ms. Shaw."_

"I smiled, didn't I?" Shaw walked to a nearby station where Reese stood, clad in the uniform of the Coronet and talking to an attractive Latina woman in a business suit of her own. "Ah, Shaw, meet Maria," Reese introduced in as friendly a tone as he could manage. "Shaw's been helping us out."

Maria offered a hand which Shaw just stared at. "Obviously not a people person," she said in a thick accent.

"She has her style." Reese glanced to Maria. "We'll try to keep out of your hair."

"At least try not to shoot anyone?" Maria smiled as she headed to her office.

"Sure I shouldn't tell her about the cameras in the room?" Reese asked.

_"Boss or not, Mr. Reese, I believe she'd have an issue with my looking in on hotel guests," _Finch answered. He was sitting before his computers sipping tea just as a light flashed indicating an incoming phone call. "One moment, I believe Detective Fusco is checking in." Tapping a key, Finch spoke. "What do you have, Detective?"

He could imagine Lionel Fusco sitting at his own desk at the police precinct, the heavyset man in the rumpled suit with balding head no doubt glancing about with worry at anyone walking in on his conversation. _"I can't talk too long. Carter needs my help on a case, something she's working on her own time."_

"Did you make the inquires I wished?" Finch was all business.

_"Yeah, I got some contacts in the Boston PD, we get together during football or Red Sox/Yankees games. Called a few, made some light questions. Sounds like Rizzoli's got a reputation, a bit rough around the edges, clashing a bit with her captain and in a few rough shootings."_

"Hmm..." Finch muttered. "Not the reputation of a sterling cop."

It was rare for Fusco to be able to show a high road on Finch but he couldn't help smirking into the phone. "_Trust me, professor. The cops with the squeaky clean records are the ones in someone else's pocket. From what they say, Rizzoli is rough but she's a damn good cop and honest too. She's got a younger brother on the force, kid's just as clean and top notch. Hell, her mom works there too, running the lunch counter."_

"And Dr. Isles? What connection does she have to her father?"

_"Not much, really. She didn't even know he was her dad for most of her life and when she did find out, didn't want anything to do with him. As for Rizzoli being on his payroll, the fact she put a bullet in the guy sort of blows a hole in that theory, no pun intended. Plus, Rizzoli got into it with Charles Hoyt."_

"The serial killer?" Finch frowned. "I heard of the case but I didn't know Detective Rizzoli was so involved."

_"Stabbed in both hands but still brought the psycho down," _Fusco explained. _"Personally, I don't think she's dirty so you'd better keep an eye on her. I have to get going."_

Finch listened to him hang up and then touched his screen again. "Did you two get that?"

"For once, I'm willing to listen to Fusco's expertise," Reese answered. "When it comes to corrupt cops, he does have the inside knowledge."

"Quite true," Finch noted. "This would make the two victims rather than perpetrators which makes our job all the more difficult."

* * *

"This is nice," Maura noted as she looked at the large window showcasing Manhattan. "A gorgeous view."

"It always is," Jane said as she looked at the other woman, undoing her blouse. She sighed as she saw Maura opening a bag with her files. "Maura, honestly, we just got here, conference isn't until tomorrow. You can wait a bit before getting down to business."

"I just want to make sure..."

"Maura," Jane said in that tone of hers that always got Maura's attention and let her know her girlfriend was being serious. "Fine, fine, I'll check them later."

Satisfied, Jane slid off her pants. "Okay, need a shower before we get down to the city." She undid her bra and smiled. "Care to make it faster?"

Maura smiled herself as she began to undo her own dress.

"Oh, my," Finch remarked as he tapped a key to quickly blacken out the screen.

"What's wrong?" Reese asked.

"It would appear Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles are far closer than mere colleagues."

Both Shaw and Reese could hear the audio of a shower running and some soft sighs. "Huh," Shaw grunted. "My guess is Rizzoli is the man in that relationship."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Reese needled.

"Maybe." Shaw gave no indication if she was playing or not.

Finch was quick to silence the audio and drop the video screen down. "It would explain much more of their connection," he managed to state. "Which also enhances the possible number of would-be attackers."

"You're not keeping it playing?" Shaw asked wryly.

"Contrary to what you and Mr. Reese might believe, Ms. Shaw, I do have some sense of decorum left within me." Finch tapped a key to bring up a screen showing the hallway just outside the hotel room. He straightened up as he saw a man in a black suit with dark hair at the doorway, sliding a plastic key into the lock. "Mr. Reese, someone is attempting to enter their hotel room."

"On my way," Reese said, already moving quickly toward the stairs. He bounded up them at high speed as Finch switched back to the interior room cameras. He watched as the black-suited man entered, sliding the key into his pocket. He glanced about to make sure it was empty before quickly moving toward the pair's luggage. He opened up one of the smaller bags belonging to Maura and began rummaging through the folders inside. "Mr. Reese, he's looking through Dr. Isles' files."

Reese didn't reply as he raced up the stairs but made a note to complain later about Finch not making sure the two had a room on a lower floor. "Ms. Shaw, I need you by the elevators in case he comes down that way," Finch stated.

"On it," she replied, moving toward them. Finch watched as the man found one file and opened it up, removing a cell phone and holding it up. "It appears he's taking photos of the files," he stated. "Mr. Reese, I believe it's best you arrive there..."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Reese entered the room. He moved quickly toward the other man, who was surprised at the sudden appearance but moved quickly, pulling out a revolver with a silencer. Reese ducked and charged, striking quickly to grab the man by the trigger hand and prevent him from shooting. He struck out with an elbow to the man's chest, causing him to gasp. The man was quick to strike back, the two trading blows and strikes.

The attacker pulled a short knife out of his coat, swinging it about as Reese backed away. The two faced off, each looking for an opportunity to strike at the other. The suited man lunged with his knife aimed straight and Reese grabbed his wrist to force it back. They slammed against the wall, grunting as the man punched Reese in the jaw. Grunting, Reese increased his hold on the wrist and twisted to yank the man toward the wall. He gasped as he landed right onto the knife's blade. He slumped slowly to the floor, the knife sticking out of his chest.

Taking a breath, Reese glanced over to the file and moved quickly to place it back into the bag and zipped it back up. He reached over to pick up the dead body on the floor, lifting it with a grunt. He moved to the door, half-dragging, half carrying the body and had just shut the door behind him when the shower turned off.

Jane entered the room, brushing her hair out with a towel before slipping on a robe. "See, that was well needed."

"I still think the need to have intercourse in a shower is overrated," Maura stated as she brushed at her wet hair. "It's actually rather unhygienic and distracting to boot, not to mention the dangers of slips and falls..."

"Maura, you can take the romance out of a candlelight dinner," Jane stated.

"I'm sorry," her lover said leaning to kiss the detective. "You're right, I need to learn not to be all store talk all the time."

"Shop talk," Jane automatically corrected before moving to dress. "But come on, we've got a few hours to kill, we can tour the city."

"Ooooh, there is a good exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum!"

"Great," Jane dryly said. "I'll try to contain my excitement."

Maura was placing her bags on the bed and frowned. "Huh." She opened one and rummaged through the files. "It's not in the right order."

"Maybe it got knocked loose on the flight or something," Jane shrugged.

"I always make sure they're secure," her friend argued.

"Maura. It's just a file, ok?" Jane rubbed at her back. "I am making it my mission to get you to lighten up on this trip and you know how I take my missions seriously."

Maura smiled as she began to dress but couldn't shake the nagging sensation as she glanced once more at her bag.

* * *

Finch rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "I believe that hiding a dead body on the hotel premises runs the risk of lowering our star rating, Mr. Reese."

"I'll find a better place to put it later," Reese replied. He was back at his lobby station with Shaw, checking out the cell phone he'd taken from the man. "I'm sending you the photos he took."

Finch turned back to his computer as the pictures appeared on his screen. "It appears to be a file on a recent autopsy report," he stated. "A John Doe discovered shot to death in Boston a week ago."

Reese and Shaw were looking at the same photos off the cell phone. "Two shots to the heart, one to the head," Shaw noted. "This was a professional hit."

"Dr. Isles must be looking into the case still," Finch said as he sat back. "And someone wants to know what she's found out."

"Our guy had no ID on him," Reese said. "But he had some rather elaborate tattoos under his shirt."

"Russian mafia," Shaw added. "I recognize the style."

Finch nodded slowly. "I believe you two need to keep Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles under closer observation." He looked to the camera showing the duo leaving their hotel room. "Because someone is out to ensure these two don't get closer to the truth than they already have."

"And the Russians aren't known for playing nicely," Shaw stated.

"That's all right." Reese offered a half-smile. "Neither are we."

* * *

**A quick start as I want to capture the flavor of a POI episode with Jane and Maura along as next chapter will open up more of the dangers the two face. All comments welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beantown Interests**

**by Michael Weyer**

* * *

Despite the early autumn chill, Jane had to admit it was nice to walk the streets of New York City. The town had a vibe much different than Boston, more exciting and upscale. It wasn't the way Jane wanted it as she preferred Boston's older feel to it but had to acknowledge that shopping at 5th Avenue was an experience not to pass up.

"This would be lovely," Maura said, pointing to a nice tan dress on a rack inside the upscale boutique.

Jane shook her head. "Too….frilly."

Maura sighed. "Jane, you have one dress with you on this trip."

"It's the best I have."

"It's the only one you have."

"Not true!"

"The only one that fits right then."

"Okay, I concede that. I don't need that much, Maura."

"Come on," her friend pressed. "It'll be good for dinner tonight, my treat."

Jane looked at the tag and her eyes bulged. "Treat? This is more than a four-course meal! I can't ask you to buy this!"

"Well, good thing you're not." Maura smiled. "Consider it a present."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to turn me into a kept woman?"

Maura frowned. "I didn't intend to. Is that what you think?"

Jane rubbed her arm. "Hey, easy, I'm just kidding, ok?" She glanced about. "I'll pick out something a tad less expensive than a car." She paused as she saw a man not far off, an Asian male in his late twenties, dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. He immediately turned his head and looked at some jeans nearby, as if not seeing they were women's'

"Jane?" Maura pressed with concern. "What is it?"

"Nothing," her friend said. "Just that guy…I thought I saw him before."

Maura sighed. "Jane, it's a vacation."

"Okay, okay," Jane said, following her but stealing a glance back at the man, who seemed to be going out of his way not to be obtrusive.

* * *

"Leon?" Reese looked to Finch in disbelief. "You sent Leon to tail them?"

"You two are too recognizable," the man calmly replied. "And Officer Carter is busy elsewhere." He turned to the desk containing a trio of laptops, having decided it best to temporarily move his "nerve center" to a special suite inside the Coronet where he was ensured privacy. Finch and Shaw were nearby, both still in their hotel suits ready to go back on duty.

"So you figured that moron was the best bet?" Shaw exclaimed.

"You doubt in his ability to be discreet?"

"I doubt in his ability not to get himself tied up," Reese dryly said.

"Rather cynical, Mr. Reese."

"That's what makes us such a good team, Harold. You're a glass half-full guy. I'm glass half-empty."

"And Ms. Shaw?'

"She's take the glass, shatter it and ram the pieces down your throat."

Shaw simply shrugged in agreement.

Finch moved to tap on his keyboard. "In the meantime, I have managed to identify the man who was breaking into their room." He brought up a mug shot of a glowering figure staring out. "Sergi Lataovya, wanted for multiple murders in Moscow and Eastern Europe, believed to be connected to some Russian gangs on the East Coast. He seems to have little loyalties, doing work for one gang or another at a time. He's more the type to hire himself out to the highest bidder."

"Any idea who he was hiring himself for this time around?" Shaw asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Not at the moment," Finch stated. "But I'm working on it. For now, you'd both best get back to your stations before the two return to the hotel. There may be more working alongside Lataovya and I am still attempting to discern what connection this has to that John Doe murder Dr. Isles was investigating."

A buzzing came to his computer and Finch checked a window, frowning before activating a button. "Officer Carter," he spoke up. "I had thought you were busy."

_"I was," _came the voice of Joss Carter, filled with annoyance. _"Until I answered a call where I found a certain mutual acquaintance of ours handcuffed to a sign post with a rather pissed off Boston cop demanding to know why he was following her and a friend around."_

Finch let out a tired sigh. Reese checked the watch on his wrist and then held out a hand, Shaw reluctantly placing a twenty-dollar bill into his palm.

* * *

"Look, it's just a misunderstanding," Leon was trying to say, putting on his best smile. "I wasn't…."

"I know a tail when I see one," Jane snapped at him. She wished she had her gun with her but still did her best cop pose. Maura was at her side, looking slightly embarrassed at her girlfriend's behavior, offering weak smiles to passer-bys curious as to why the Asian man had his hands cuffed around a sign post. Next to them stood an attractive black-skinned woman in a NYPD uniform, her black hair wrapped in a bun under her cap and tired expression on her own face. "Why were you following us?"

"I wasn't!" Leon pressed. "Look, really, I was just…"

"Please, shut up," Carter snapped at him. She turned to Jane. "Look, I know Boston is rough but handcuffing the guy is a bit extreme."

"He should be happy I didn't shoot him."

"Contrary to what you Boston folks think, we don't do random gun battles in New York," Carter told her. "Look, if you want to report this, ok but without definite proof he's stalking you, he'll be out on the street in a hour or so, gives me paperwork I don't need and really not worth the trouble. So how about he promises not to come near you again, I'll make sure he does, we can all go about our day?"

"Jane," Maura inserted. "I think it's best to listen to the officer. We do have meetings to attend, we can't waste so much time on a minor event such as this."

Jane glared at her before sniffing. "Fine." She moved to unlock the handcuffs, Leon rubbing his wrists. "Just don't let me catch you near us again or I'm not giving you another chance." She whirled on her heel and began marching off, Maura following.

"That was rather embarrassing," Maura stated. "Really, Jane, these bouts of aggression of yours are…"

"What?" Jane snapped. "Immature? Unprofessional? Uncivilized?"

"I was going to say, surprisingly arousing. I felt a rather electric thrill seeing you like that."

Jane's anger turned to a sly smile. "I have to admit, you have helped find better ways to work off my aggression."

"I suppose we have to make sure you don't carry that over longer. For your basic health of course."

"Oh, of course." Jane smiled as they walked on.

* * *

Leon smiled to Carter. "Thanks a lot, I needed to-" He was cut off as her palm smacked into the back of his skull. "Hey! That can be called police brutality!"

"Shut up," Carter intoned as she got on her phone to dial up a number again. "Okay, Finch, I got your boy out of trouble. Mind telling me what is going on?"

_"It might be best to keep you out of this for now, Officer Carter."_

She pursed her lips. "Does this have anything to do with why a Russian gang is suddenly putting a Boston cop and her friend on their radar?"

There was a pause that confirmed her suspicions. _"You must share with me just where you get this source from, Officer Carter," _Finch finally replied.

"Yeah, you were just bursting with info on your secrets when we first met," Carter returned. "Looks like our cases may have interceded again."

_"Indeed. Bid Mr. Tao farewell and let him know his services are no longer required for this. Then, we'd best get together to share notes. You know the Coronet Hotel?"_

"Be there in an hour." Carter hung up to turn to Leon. "Okay, looks like your job here is done with."

"Fine by me," he intoned as he began to walk off. "I've got business of my own to deal with."

Carter watched him go and sighed, wondering how long it would before the Machine once more spat out that familiar number.

* * *

Jane's tastes in dining ran more toward fast food than anything really nice. When it came to going out to eat, she preferred a local bar or diner rather than somewhere upscale. So she wasn't as comfortable as she could have been sitting in the hotel restaurant. It was proven by how she tugged at the hem of her black dress now and then and had to fight not to slide her feet out of her heels under the table. Maura, of course, was the picture of elegance in a red dress with a nice dip in her cleavage, a ring of pearls around her neck and looking gorgeous enough to take Jane's breath away if she wasn't trying to fit in well.

"The talk today was rather good," Maura was saying. "I find the new forensic analysis themes from D.C. to be particularly riveting."

"Is that what they were?" Jane asked, chewing on her food. "I thought it was just a good excuse for me to take a nap." She shrugged at Maura's look. "Just not my thing, ok? Now, the lecture on using new apps in police work was good, made me realize you have to adapt more."

"Always a good thing to do," Maura noted. "You've certainly adapted in the last few months."

"Really?" Jane sipped her champagne.

"I'd like to think so," Maura stated. "You've become…softer in many ways." She chuckled at Jane's raised eyebrow. "Oh, you can try and hide it, Jane but I can tell. It's good, the stress levels of being so high-strung and tense all the time were not healthy at all."

"So embarking on a lesbian relationship is a means to prolong my life? Good to know."

At their station, looking like two people simply running over a file of items from the day, Carter and Reese listened in. "They seem happy," Reese noted.

"Nine times out of ten, those are the ones who end up killing each other," Shaw remarked.

"Feel that off them?"

"No. Which is good as I'm tired of so many of our jobs turning into couples counseling."

"Remind me to tell you about the husband and wife who tried to have the other whacked on our watch." Reese touched his earpiece. "What'd you find out from Carter, Finch?"

_"She confirmed that the late Mr. Lataovya was working with some interests in New York. However, her information indicates he was being loaned out as a favor to a police inspector in Boston with long-time connections to the Russians. While details are scare, the indication is that said inspector was not working alone."_

"Corrupt cops working with Russians." Reese pursed his lips. "Now how does this sound familiar?"

_"It would appear Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles have inadvertently stumbled upon the Boston equivalent to HR."_

"Anything yet on the body?" Shaw asked.

_"Digging through the Boston PD databases now. Still no definite clues but I'm cross-checking with missing persons, particularly anyone who might have a connection to criminals in that city."_

Reese nodded. "We'll keep an eye on the two here." He was about to go on when something came over the cell phone that carried the bugs placed at the dining table. "Hold up, Finch," Reese stated as he and Shaw moved in to listen.

A minute earlier, Jane had just finished her chicken when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see a man in a waiter's outfit holding a tray. "Ah, we're not done yet, just give us-"

Her words died in her throat as the man raised the tray up enough to show a revolver hidden underneath and pointed right at Jane. Maura's eyes widened but before she could speak, she felt a poke at her shoulder. She turned her head to see another man, as heavyset and in a suit, standing behind her, a towel covering his own gun. "Please do not call out or make a scene," he said in thick accented English. "Simply stand up and calmly come with us."

Jane tensed at the command but the waiter glared. "Fail to comply…and we have no qualms over killing anyone else here."

Glancing at the people around her dining, Jane swallowed before getting to her feet, Maura following. The two did their best to appear calm as they go their purses and walked slowly through the restaurant, the suited man behind them, the waiter taking the lead. They made their way to the rear, the waiter glancing about before pushing open a door. As soon as they entered the hallway, he dropped his tray, leveling the gun at Jane. "Try anything and we shoot your friend in the leg."

Instinctively, Jane was ready to hit him but managed to calm herself down. She'd been in situations like this before, she knew she had to keep as calm as possible to avoid trouble for Maura. For her part, the doctor was calmer than most would expect, not the first occasion she'd been assaulted by men with guns herself. The two men led the women through the hallway, down a stairway and then exiting into a parking garage.

A van was waiting already, three more men inside including the driver, all looking as burly as the men dragging Maura and Jane around. "Get in," the "waiter" commanded. Jane tensed as he pressed the gun into her ribcage. "I said, get in."

"I'm a cop," she snapped. "You let us go, we can settle this but you try and make this bad…"

The second man cocked his gun meaningfully, aiming it at Maura's right leg. Jane clenched her fists, wanting to grab at the gun in her purse but couldn't see an opportunity. Gritting her teeth, she allowed herself to be pushed to the van, one of the occupants already holding up a pair of plastic cuffs to place around her wrists.

The door burst open as Shaw marched out, her face holding the tiniest hint of a smile as she raised her arm and pulled the trigger on her revolver. It erupted to catch the man holding Maura in the shoulder, sending him leaping back. Shaw fired again to catch him in the leg, the man screaming in pain. Maura let out a cry as she instinctively dropped to the ground, hands on her head.

With the man near her distracted, Jane let out an elbow to smash into his jaw. She dived her hand into her purse to pull out her back-up piece, instantly undoing the safety and aiming it at the man. "Drop it, now!" she yelled. The man simply raised his pistol, only to yell out as Shaw's bullet hit him in the chest, sending him spinning against the van.

The men inside were pulling out guns, one yelling in Russian just as Shaw fired a volley to send them both ducking around the seats. The driver put the van into gear, slamming his foot onto the pedal to send it driving off toward the exit. They were just rounding the corner when they saw Reese standing at the center of the garage, calm and cool as he raised his gun. Not seeming to notice the van's rising speed, Reese fired off a trio of shots that impacted the windshield, hitting the driver dead-on. The van went out of control, slamming into a nearby pillar. Reese moved forward, his gun raised as he called out. "Shaw?"

"I'm good!" she called back, reloading her weapon as she moved to join him. They were steps away when they heard a trio of gun shots inside. Both were alert, Shaw aiming her gun at the door as Reese slowly opened it, both aiming inside. They saw the trio of men slumped, the driver with a fresh bullet hole in the back of his head while his two compatriots were sitting opposite one another, blood pouring from the wounds in their heads.

A gunshot from behind caused both to whirl around as they heard Maura cry out. They saw the last surviving Russian had used his good hand to put his gun under his chin before pulling the trigger. As Maura stared in shock at the corpse, Reese touched his earpiece. "Finch? We got them but the guys killed themselves before we could talk to them."

_"Well, that's never a good sign," _Finch replied a bit more shaky than usual.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jane demanded, her gun raised at the two. "Wait…I know you from yesterday! What are you doing here?"

"Finch…" Reese began.

_"Yes, Mr. Reese, I know," _came a tired reply. _"It's the time we let these two know just what they've gotten themselves into."_

"Do we know yet?"

_"Something far more dangerous than a simple John Doe murder, I'll warrant."_

"You missed your calling, Harold," Reese said as he walked to the quite upset Boston detective. "That mastery of understatement was tailor-made for the CIA." He signed off as he nodded to Jane. "Detective Rizzoli. You and Dr. Isles are in serious danger so we need you to come with us."

"Really?" Jane didn't lower her gun. "I'm sort of tired of following people with guns around."

"We're not aiming them at you," Shaw intoned.

"We need to stay here," Maura spoke up. "We have to report to the police about this and…"

"The police and we have a…unique situation," Reese told her gently. "I believe that it's better we're out of the way before they show up."

"We can't just-"

"You want to stay, fine," Shaw snapped. "Just don't be surprised if the cops end up turning you over to these guys' buddies."

Jane looked at her, frowning. As much as she hated to admit it, something in the woman's voice made her reconsider. She glanced to Maura to sigh. "Fine. But if we don't like what we hear-"

"People seldom do," Reese intoned as he led the trio of women out, suspecting he was once again about to endure a most unique conversation with a "client."

* * *

**So next chapter has the groups talking and you can imagine the fun of Shaw and Maura getting along. All comments welcomed. **


End file.
